Daily Digs - Snow Day
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Snow day.


"I'm so happy that we have today off of school!" Lindsay cheers.

"Yay! Snow day! I love the snow!" Dakota cheers.

"We all do until we freeze to death or eat the yellow snow." Lindsay shrugs.

"Wait..yellow snow is lemon snow right?" Dakota asks.

"Yeah i'm pretty sure it is." Lindsay agrees.

"And that red snow is either cherry or strawberry flavor?" Dakota asks.

"Or raseberry." Lindsay adds.

"Anyways, when is Tyler and Noah coming over?" Dakota asks.

"Who knows. They probably died in a snow storm." Lindsay teases.

"Oh my god! You can die from snow? Wait, does that mean you can die from water?" Dakota asks frightened.

"Yeah, it's called drowning." Lindsay explains.

"But agua man never died from water! You're a liar!" Dakota says.

"Agua..it means water.." Lindsay explains.

"No! Agua means agua! If it meant water then wouldn't it be called water jr.?" Dakota asks.

"Nevermind.." Lindsay says face palming.

The doorbell rings.

"That's them. Grab my purse so we can get some icecream or go to the movies." Lindsay says walking to the door.

Lindsay opens the door.

"Hey. I'm about to die from freezing, do you mind if we barge in?" Noah asks sarcasticly.

"Where's Tyler." Lindsay asks.

Tyler runs into Lindsays house and jumps on the couch.

"Nevermind." Lindsay says letting Noah in.

"Kay! I got the purses." Dakota says.

"For what?" Tyler asks.

"To go get ice cream or something. Or maybe the movies?" Lindsay says.

"Who the heck has ice cream in the middle of a snow storm?" Noah asks.

"It's just a thought..geeze." Lindsay says.

"Then lets just go to the movies." Tyler says.

"Works for me." Lindsay cheers.

Lindsay tries to open the door.

"The door isn't opening." Lindsay sighs.

"It's probably because your fingers are cold. Here, let me do it for you." Tyler offers.

Tyler tries opening the door.

"Uh guys..I think the door is broken." Tyler sighs.

"Uh no it's not." Noah says looking out the window.

"Then what?" Tyler asks.

"Were snowed in." Noah admits.

"Oh no.." Lindsay facepalms.

"What does that mean?" Dakota asks.

"It means that were trapped in this house until the snow melts." Lindsay explains.

"NOOOOOO!" Dakota screams.

"What do we do now?" Lindsay asks.

"Lets play video games." Tyler says.

"No! Lets do a group thing." Lindsay encourages.

"I hate group stuff." Noah says rolling his eyes.

"Then go make out with your little girlfriend." Tyler teases.

"What's that?" Dakota asks.

"You don't know what that is?" Tyler asks.

"Uh. Is it a sport?" Dakota asks.

"To some people." Tyler shrugs.

"Oh my god is it in the Olympics?" Dakota asks.

"Lindsay you're right lets just stick to video games." Tyler says facepalming.

"Wait so it's not in the Olympics?" Daakota asks.

"Dakota, you're too innocent to be in highschool." Noah says patting her back.

"But i'm at my house." Dakota says.

"Tyler. Come on. Lets play Grand Theft Auto." Lindsay says turning on the video game.

"Hell yeah!" Tyler cheers.

Tyler and Lindsay both play Grand Theft Auto.

Dakota walks up to Noah.

"Noah i'm bored. Can you take me to McDonalds?" Dakota asks.

"I would if the door wasn't cover in snow." Noah sighs.

"Lindsay and Tyler can we play with you?" Dakota asks.

"No. Find something else to do." Lindsay says.

"Ugh fine." Dakota pouts.

Tyler puts his arm around Lindsay while they play.

Lindsay kisses Tyler on the cheek.

Tyler kisses her back on the lips.

Lindsay puts her arms around Tyler and kisses him.

Tyler keeps kissing her.

They both stopped playing the game and made out.

"That's called making out." Noah points out.

"Oh. I don't see that in the Olympics." Dakota shrugs.

Lindsay and Tyler continue making out.

"Does anyone want to hear a knock knock joke?" Dakotra announces.

Lindsay throws a pillow at Dakota.

"I guess not.." Dakota sighs.

"Dakota if you want then maybe we could-" Noah says before he gets cut off.

"Go to the Chocolate Factory and meet Willy Wonka?" Dakota asks.

"No, I was going to say read a book." Noah nods.

"Oh we don't have books here." Dakota shrugs.

"What monsterous place doesn't have books?" Noah asks.

"Are you calling me a dragon?" Dakota gasps.

"No!" Noah nods.

"Well why do date me if you see me as a green slimy dragon!" Dakota says sadly.

"I didn't mean it like that! It's a good thing there's no books because I get to spend more time with you." Noah says holding her hand.

"Oh..aww!" Dakota blushes.

"Shut up you guys. Were trying to make out!" Tyler shouts.

"Oh sorry!" Dakota apoligizes.

"Dakota, do you wanna join them?" Noah asks.

"Ew! I don't want to make out with my own sister or Tyler!" Dakota says grossed out.

"I wasn't talking about making out with Tyler and Lindsay." Noah face palms.

"Oh good." Dakota says.

"I meant us." Noah explains.

"U.S? What does the United States have to do with this?" Dakota asks.

"I meant we should make out." Noah explains.

"Ooooh!" Dakota says finally understanding.

"Shit guys. What part of shut up do you not understand?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah guys take it to the bedroom!" Lindsay teases.

"I'm not tired." Dakota shrugs.

"I'm going to not waste my time and bake cookies." Noah says walking to the kitchen.

"Kay! I love cookies!" Dakota says clapping her hands.

Lindsay and Tyler start making out again.

"You guys are so dumb." Dakota insults.

Everyone turns around and looks at Dakota.

"Excuse me?" Tyler asks.

"Why can't we just go outside?" Dakota asks.

"Because of the snow storm." Lindsay explains.

Dakota opens the door.

"Not anymore." Dakota says.

"Oh my god! Finally!" Lindsay cheers.

"EEP!" Dakota cheers.

"Finally we can go to the movies!" Noah cheers.

"I'll drive!" Tyler says.

Tyler takes his car and drives them to the movie theater,

They walk into the movies.

"Finally." Tyler says watching the movie.

Tyler puts his arm around Lindsay.

Lindsay shares her popcorn with Tyler.

"This is great. I love this." Tyler whispers.

"Same here." Lindsay says while holding Tylers hand.

"It's unusually quiet." Tyler mentions.

"It's a movie it's suposed to be quiet." Lindsay teases.

"Yeah well look right next to you." Tyler face palms.

Lindsay looks next to her.

Noah and Dakota were making out.

"Well then.." Lindsay says eating popcorn.

Tyler kisses Lindsay.

Lindsay kisses Tyler back.

Tyler and Lindsay began to make out.

"Wow guys. Have you ever heard of a room?" Cari says in the back of the seats.

Everyone stops making out.

Everyone slowly turns around.

"Hi guys. What a lovely movie, if you guys actually cared to watched." Cari says eating a cheeseburger.

"At least were not by ourselves." Tyler insults.

"Who said i'm alone?" Cari shrugs.

Izzy and Heather pop out of the other two seats.

"Can this get any worse?" Lindsay asks herself.

"Do you want it to?" Cari asks.

"No.." Lindsay sighs.

"Good." Cari winks.

"Lets join you." Izzy says getting between Dakota and Noah.

Heather gets between Lindsay and Tyler.

"Sorry." Heather whispers to Lindsay.

Lindsay rolls her eyes.

"I thought you guys weren't friends?" Lindsay whispers.

"It's kind of hard to not be friends with someone when they have tracking devices on you." Heather whispers.

Lindsay crosses her arms.

"So is everyone having fun?" Cari asks.

"Oh joy." Tyler says rolling his eyes.

"I am." Izzy says playing with Noahs hair.

"What are you doing?" Noah asks.

"Nothing sweetie." Izzy winks.

"Hey! Sweetie isn't his name! It's Noah! With an N!" Dakota says.

Izzy rolls her eyes.

"After this we can go get ice cream or whatever." Cari winks.

"I'd like some of your popcile." Izzy winks.

"Oh god.." Noah facepalms.

"Dakota i'm about to lose it." Lindsay says cracking her nuckles.

"Lose what?" Dakota asks.

Cari sits on Tylers lap.

"You know, I drove here and there's room for one more in the backseat." Cari says winking.

"Oh gross." Tyler says grossed out.

"Back off. He's mine." Lindsay says mad.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be yours. It would be a shame if you guys broke up." Cari teases.

"Were not breaking up!" Lindsay shouts.

"Cari i'm getting real tired of your shit." Tyler says standing up.

"Oh look whos talking while looking like a rainbow." Cari teases.

"At least I can afford clothes and not rags." Tyler insults.

"Oh bitch please." Cari says while snapping her fingers.

"Uh, you don't call him a bitch you bitch." Lindsay says.

"Guys stop! You guys know that cursing is a dirty habbit." Dakota says worried.

"Shut up little girl." Izzy says.

"Kay." Dakota says covering her face.

"You guys can't stop me. Believe it or not I have full control over everyone." Cari says evilly laughing.

Izzy and Heather look at eachother worried.

"It's true.." Heather adds.

"We can try to stop you from whatever the hell you're going to do." Lindsay says.

"Then do it." Cari insults.

"But I don't know what you're planning." Lindsay shrugs.

"Oh boo! Too bad. Lets go Heather and Izzy we got planning to do." Cari says.

Cari,Heather, and Izzy walk out of the theater.

"Oh no what are they going to do?" Dakota asks worried.

"Who knows but it's not going to be good." Tyler pouts.

"Lets just continue watching the movie." Lindsay says.

"No no no. Keep going. You guys are more entertaining than the movie." A random person says.

"Yeah that was epic!" Another random person says.

"Oh this is embarassing." Noah facepalms.

Cari, Heather, and Izzy walk to a dark alley.

"So what's the plan boss?" Izzy asks.

"Were breaking up Tyler and Lindsay." Cari says evilly laughing.

Izzy evil laughs with her.

Heather fake laughs.

"You guys in? Tomorrow. I got the most perfect plan EVER!" Cari says.

"Oh yes! This is going to be good!" Izzy says.

"Hahaha, um yeah.." Heather fake smiles.


End file.
